


The Gray Centurion

by JTR01



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot, The Pandorica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: While guarding the Pandorica, Rory is introduced to a young man named Dorian who recognises him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Gray Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or The Confessions of Dorian Gray.

It was 1990, it was new year's eve, there was a party going on upstairs and Rory was sitting alone watching the Pandorica. While he knew this wasn't the healthy thing to do, he couldn't stop himself because he knew it was getting closer to when the Doctor said Amy could be brought back to life. He said the Pandorica needed a living sample of Amy and keeping an eye on events in Leadworth, he was relieved to find that Amy had been born last year. Sadly however it looked like neither himself or Mels had been born in this world, so he wondered if Amy will make new friends in this world without them. Regardless he knew that it could only be a decade or so before the Doctor's plan takes place and that only made him anxious. He was too afraid to leave the Pandorica alone in fear something will go wrong now that he's so close to getting the love of his life back.

"There he is. The only idiot here who actually likes his job." a voice shouted from behind him, and Rory turned on his chair to see the receptionist Rachel walking up to him. Behind her was a man Rory didn't recognise, meaning he was probably a friend of one of his coworkers. Or Rachel's date judging from the looks she keeps giving him. He looked a lot younger than the thirty-two year old woman, at least by a decade at a guess.

"What's not to like? It's decent pay just sitting around doing nothing because nobody is going to break in to steal anything here." Rory answered, forcing a smile on his face for the sake of appearances. Rachel was perhaps the most dull person he's ever met, but she was famously vicious so it was never a good idea to get on her bad side.

"Yeah but we all know you like these things. Don't know why, they creep me out." she said to him, before her eyes settled on the Daleks and she smiled. "Well, all of them except for these things. They're just so stupid and ridiculous."

"So, who's your friend?" Rory asked after a moment of silence, looking to the man in question with a smile. He was surprised and unnerved to find the man observing him intently which was missed by Rachel who was still looking at the Dalek with bemusement.

"Oh, that's Dorian. He's my date. Dorian this is Rory." Rachel answered before suddenly spinning around and walking off. "You just wait here darling. I just need to get some stuff from the office and then we can go."

Rory watched her walk away and leaving him with the dark haired man, who was still looking at him intently. Rory looked around awkwardly and after a few second he was going to ask what was bothering the man, when Dorian looked away to observe the Pandorica. Rory sighed in relief, happily enjoying the silence and hoping Rachel would come back soon.

"It's an interesting story, don't you think?" Dorian asked suddenly, walking up to the Pandorica whole observing everything in the room. "The Pandorica, with its immortal guardian the Lone Centurion who battled all these monsters to stop it being opened. Don't you agree that it's pretty interesting?"

"I suppose." Rory answered simply, wondering why Dorian had brought this up.

"What do you think about the Centurion? Do you think he's real? He did save this thing during the Blitz after all." Dorian question with clear interest in Rory's answer, which only unnerved the nurse even more though he hid it well.

"I don't know, I guess there's something to the story but we will never know for sure." Rory replied with care, becoming more and more suspicious. Rory has made many enemies over the centuries and some were still alive today, and he wracked his brains in hopes he might remember something important. The possibility that this Dorian was a threat was likely and he couldn't rule out some sort of revenge plan put in motion centuries ago. Some of his friends alive today were born over a century ago like Ellie or Adam, so he couldn't rule out a forgotten enemy from the 1700s coming for revenge. He was about to subtle lquestion Dorian, figure out what he was getting at, when he spoke first.

"You don't remember me do you?" Dorian asked and he smiled when he saw the puzzled look on Rory's face. "It was 1899 and it was at a party celebrating another thrilling victory for Adam Adamant. We were introduced by, who was it, Collins? Yes, Robert Collins. Anyway you were a special guest though I could never figure out why and you danced around my questions. As was typical for the so called gentlemen adventurer, someone tried to kill Adamant but the three of us were able to fight them off."

Rory's jaw slowly dropped as each word Dorian spoke brought up an old memory, a memory of being forced to attend by people who helped him in protecting the Pandorica. Of being bored out of his mind but not enough to want someone to try and assassinate Adam, who he didn't consider a friend at the time but still respected. A lot of people had almost been killed as they had to fight off multiple assassins, but they had succeeded. Rory had been able to save everyone with help from Adamant and the young man he had been introduced to with the amusing name.

"How? How are you here?" Rory asked weakly as he recognised the man in front of him, who's smile widened with happiness.

"I would think my name of would be a clue, how many immortals named Dorian have you heard of? And unless I'm mistaken, finding you here with this thing is a clue to how you are still alive after all this time." Dorian answered simply before walking up to him with his hand stretched up. "I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I'm Dorian Gray, the youth who sold his soul. And you are?"

"The Lone Centurion, protector of the Pandorica. Though I prefer to be called Rory." the nurse said after a second of hesitation, shaking the hand with a smile. Dorian returns here smile before taking a step back, looking at the Pandorica with interest.

"Sorry I didn't figure out who you were. In my defense I thought you were made up." Rory said with the hidden question being apparent in his statement.

"Well you're not one to judge. I might be a story made up by a friend but you are a legend." Dorian answers back swiftly, answering the hidden question as quickly as Rory had asked it. "Also I expected you to be a little more, I don't know, impressive."

"And I expected you to be blond." Rory shot back and in response Dorian groaned humorously, moving a hand through his hair expertly as if to make sure he still looked tidy and attractive, a clear sign he spent a lot of his time doing that.

"I was really insulted when I read the description of me in Oscar's book. Made me feel I wasn't attractive. Anyway, is there a chance you will tell me what's in this thing?" he asked at which point Rory rolled his eyes, having heard that question so many times.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I would believe many things. I've met a vampire and a creature that absorbed emotions through music."

"I've met vampires who tried to sink Venice and humanoid dinosaurs. Well, the vampires were technically big fish but they had fangs and didn't have a reflection so I think it counts." Rory replied with a smug look while Dorian only raised his eyebrow in shock and skepticism. "Anyway, I very much doubt you would be open to showing me your portrait."

"No I suppose I wouldn't. While I'm certainly glad to meet another immortal I don't think I would be alive right now if I showed it to just anyone." Dorian explained before his eyes lit up with a fire. "Though I could be open to do so if we were to become better acquainted."

"Still such a charmer. I'm flattered but I'm sadly not available." Rory told him with a smile while feeling a little awkward from the attention. He always felt awkward when someone showed him attention and while he has never been interested in men he wasn't blind to how handsome Dorian was.

"Well invite them, I don't mind. In fact I could bring Rachel and we'll have a party." Dorian said with a wink that made Rory laugh, knowing that when Amy woke up he would do everything in his power to avoid Dorian. He's known that particular scenario has always been her personal fantasy and while he tries not to jealous when people show interest in Amy, if the stories are anything to go by he doubts he will be favourably compared to the infamous Dorian Gray. Not to mention he's about two thousand years out of practice which is something he has not and will not tell anyone ever.

"I don't think that will happen. Sorry Dorian." Rory replied him and he was relieved to see that Dorian only shrugged, clearly not affected by his answer.

"Well you have forever to change your mind. And believe me, you will change your mind." Dorian told him firmly with a smile and while Rory smiled, that was the last proof he needed to know he will never let Dorian anywhere near Amy when's she's back as he didn't seem to be the sort who respected marriage vows.

"I'm back. Are you ready to go." Rachel suddenly said as she walked up to them. "I hope you haven't been boring him Rory."

"No it hasn't, it's actually been fun." Dorian said as he bang to follow Rachel who waved goodbye to Rory. "Hopefully I will see you around Mr Williams."

"I hope so too Mr Gray. Feel free to visit anytime." Rory replied as he watched them leave, somewhat surprised by his genuine answer. He supposed that after all these years he was admittedly lonely, so having someone to talk to until Amy wakes up would be nice. His mood sharply improved in comparison to how he started the day, he focused his attention back on the Pandorica and continued his wait for Amy to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistake or sentences that don't make sense. Ellie is meant to be Ellie Higson from Jago and Litefoot audios while Adam Adamant is from Adam Adamant Lives.


End file.
